


Autumnal Winds

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: A quick Piko X Miku story (and, I believe, one of the few that even exist since I'm the only one crazy enough to think of it).





	Autumnal Winds

When Piko reached the park, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as the cold autumnal air struck his cheeks. Miku called him out here, and he had yet to get over his feelings for her. Not only was she a gorgeous and highly successful woman, she was charming, compassionate, and entirely out of his league. Regardless, he would still remain her friend, even if it meant getting really nervous every time he was around her. After a short walk, he saw her looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Hey Miku, how are you doing?” he said, successfully hiding his nervousness.

As Miku turned to face him, a large smile formed across her face and she said, “I’m doing well, thank you. I’m so glad you could make it!”

“It was no trouble I wasn’t really doing anything.”

“I’m glad. It’s very nice this time of year, let’s go for a walk.”

She was right, the leaves were starting to change color, and Piko looked at the aurora of orange overhead (which helped him keep his mind of the fact that he was walking beside the girl he deeply loved). The two kept walking until they reached a bench overlooking a small lake. 

As Miku sat down, she turned to face Piko and said, “Piko, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

Piko gulped with anxiety before replying, “What is it Miku, are you okay?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately and well… I love you!” Piko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It took him a moment to process her words before he saw that she was looking away from him and blushing. “I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t feel the same way, I just had to sa-“ 

Piko couldn’t believe what he was doing. On pure instinct, he had just interrupted her by moving forward and kissing her. Immediately when their lips had met, she understandably went stiff, but once she had time to process what he had just done, she relaxed into the kiss and began to embrace him.

When they broke, Piko broke the silence and said, “Miku, I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. It’s just that I can’t believe that a superstar like you could ever feel the same way about a small, unappealing man like me.”

“Don’t say that about yourself, you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever met! Sure you’re no Gakupo, but you’re still very handsome, and your personality is better than anyone else I’ve ever met.” 

“Really, you think that about me?” Piko replied, holding back tears of joy at the sound of her kind words. 

“I mean every word. And you know what? You’re super romantic too. The way you just kissed me like that, I only thought that happened in books and stuff.” Miku started blushing slightly as she said that. 

“I have no idea why I did that honestly, I wasn’t really in control for that.”

“That’s just more proof. It means that you’re really lovey dovey deep down.” Piko couldn’t help but blush and look away at that line, leading Miku to chuckle softly and say, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

When Piko finally looked back at her, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. This time, they stayed embraced for much longer, though not as long as either of them would have liked. 

When they reluctantly separated, Piko asked, “Returning the favor?” 

“Something like that.” Miku replied, laughing softly as she did. Piko looked up and saw that the sun was about to set.

“It’s getting late, I guess we should go home.” He said.

“Yeah about that, well… would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?”

It took Piko a moment to process this before a smile formed across his face and he replied, “I’d be happy to, my princess.”

“You’re calling me a princess? Trying to build on the whole ‘hopeless romantic’ thing?”

“You can’t blame me for trying.”

Miku laughed before saying, “Then by all means, lead on, my prince.” And the two set off together, hand firmly in hand.


End file.
